Leon & Gwaine Have A Sword Fight
by garam81
Summary: The two knights come to blows... over a woman.


LEON & GWAINE HAVE A SWORD FIGHT

(This was written as I'm *sure* I've heard that Leon and Gwaine have a sword fight in a future episode. Isobel is a fictional

character as I needed a character who had a history with Gwaine.)

Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and the other knights were in the courtyard, milling around, waiting for Arthur to appear so they could start their

training session. Percival was sitting on the steps leading up to the castle, cleaning his sword. Elyan was standing nearby stretching his limbs

in preparation. Leon was standing beside him, arms folded, impatient to get started. Gwaine, as always, was at the other end of the courtyard,

chatting up one of the prettier maids of the castle.

'He's a trier,' remarked Elyan, watching Gwaine grinning inanely as he spoke to the young blond.

Leon shook his head. 'He's may be a trier, but he's not exactly a winner when it comes to women.' When Elyan and Percival gave him a bemused

look, Leon went on. 'Those three young ladies he was using all his charms on after the Tourney the other day? Not one of them were interested.'

'I bet he didn't like that,' muttered Percival, continuing with the sword-cleaning.

'He needs to settle down, find a nice young woman,' said Elyan.

'Huh, I don't think he's capable of sticking with one woman,' said Leon.

'So, what are you lot gossiping about?' Isobel approached them, carrying a wooden pail full of water. She lowered it to the ground with a groan, and stood back up, holding her back.

'Gwaine's promiscuity,' grinned Elyan.

'Ah, always a highlight amongst the women in the citadel,' smiled Isobel. 'Ach, he's harmless, enough.'

Leon walked towards her. 'Do you need some help with that?' he asked, looking down at the pail.

Isobel glanced down then shrugged. 'Yes, why not?'

Leon picked it up and followed Isobel inside the castle. The other knights all gave each other knowing looks, watching him go.

'Well, well,' Elyan remarked.

Ten minutes later, Gwaine had given up flirting with any women that passed his way, and came back over to wait with the other knights.

'Where's Arthur?' he asked, settling down next to Percival, who had finished cleaning his sword.

'Probably still asleep,' muttered Elyan, who was getting rather bored of waiting.

Gwaine looked around. 'What about Leon? Where's he?'

'Taking a leaf out of your book,' said Elyan, cryptically.

As if on cue, Leon emerged from the castle, walking alongside Isobel. Leon was idly swinging the now-empty bucket by his side, and chatting amicably to Isobel. Gwaine looked suspiciously from Leon to Isobel and back again, as they passed him on their way down the steps.

'Thanks again, Leon,' Isobel was saying, taking the pail back from him. 'I'm not sure what I've done to my back.'

Gwaine leapt to his feet, giving Isobel his most dazzling smile. 'I could help you with that,' he said, with a suggestive raise of the eyebrow.

'Been there, done that. And, no offence, Gwaine, but you're not very good at it,' Isobel said, to gales of laughter from the other knights. She walked off with the pail swinging in her hand.

'Shut up,' Gwaine said, sourly, as the laughter continued. He turned to Leon. 'And what's your game?'

Leon's smile faded a little. 'What are you talking about?'

'Isobel.' Gwaine continued. 'Why the sudden interest?'

Leon noticed Elyan and Percival watch with interest. 'I've admired Isobel for some time-.'

'And you're only just doing something about it now?' Gwaine mocked. 'Let me save you some time. She's not interested.'

'And how would _you_ know that?'

By now, the two knights were standing mere feet apart, staring at one another. Both Elyan and Percival could sense something brewing so stayed alert, watching events unfold.

'Well,' grinned Gwaine. 'Been there, done that,' he leered.

Leon's sword was out and in his hand before anyone knew what was happening. 'That is no way to speak about a lady.'

Gwaine looked at Leon's sword and laughed. 'She's hardly a Lady. Look, we're old friends, Isobel and I. She doesn't mind.'

'Perhaps I do,' Leon said, the serious expression on his face never wavering.

'Are you kidding me?' Gwaine asked. 'You want to fight?'

'Why not?' said Leon. 'Let's call it doing some _training_.'

'Calm down, you two -' started Elyan, but he shut up at the glare Leon gave him.

'I'm happy to oblige,' Gwaine said, getting his own sword out.

Percival got to his feet. Normally, his tall, muscular bulk was enough to make the most boldest of men hesitant about starting a fight in front of the knight, but Gwaine and Leon were not to be dissuaded.

The clatter of sword on sword drew a small crowd. Nobody was quite sure why the knights were fighting in the courtyard but they were happy to watch the free entertainment. Some spectators were cheering whenever Leon struck out, others were whooping with delight with Gwaine's lunges.

Isobel approached, carrying another heavy pail of water. She frowned at the sight of the two knights fighting. Percival spotted her and pushed past the small crowd to get to her.

'Would you like some help with that?' he asked, politely.

Isobel took one look at his crazy, muscular arms and nodded. 'What do you think?' she grinned. 'In fact, I need to make a few more trips. Want to show me how chivalrous you can be?'

Percival smiled. 'With pleasure.'


End file.
